The in-car infotainment system is defined as a system that provides car information and entertainment and the system has been the common equipment installed in many cars. The in-car infotainment system can be separated into two parts, the rear seat entertainment and the front seat information. Passengers can play games or watch videos using the rear seat entertainment equipment, while a driver can check the information on the windshield by a laser Head Up Display (HUD).
In a typical family, parents usually sit in front seats and children sit in the back seats of a vehicle. During a trip, parents would like to check what their children are doing in the back seat. In order to monitor children sitting in a back seat, parents would need to turn around and look at children to check on them. As a result, a driving parent cannot focus on driving and face a situation where he or she cannot see the road condition while looking at children in a back seat. This in turn may be a cause for an accident.
Rear Seat Entertainment system (RSES) usually incorporates a touch screen wherein a user may enter commands into an RSES by using the touch screen. A kid sitting in the back seat of a vehicle will have hard time reaching to a screen of an RSES. As a result, a kid sitting in the back seat will have hard time playing a game or using RSES by utilizing touch screen as the input means.